


The Potter Players Proudly Present...

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EWE, F/F, F/M, Fred/George Incest Implied, George's Ear Is Fine, Ignores Fred's Death, M/M, Multi, Summer Stock (1950 Musical), post—hogwarts, rural life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: This story is loosely based on the musical Summer Stock (1950) with Gene Kelly and Judy Garland.There will be no overt singing in the chapters /unless/ the Company is rehearsing.Ron Weasley helps run a farm, in the hills above Hogsmeade Village. He co-owns the farm with Harry and Ginny, though Ginny is rarely ever present. Harry is also the benefactor of a theater company - he hires the singers/dancers/talent, he does the books and he helps raise the funds for the productions. Ginny is the lead actress in the Company.Endgame Pairings: Harry/Draco; Blaise/Ginny; Ron/Gabrielle; Hermione/Viktor Krum.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry own and operate a farm, Ginny also lives with them.  
> Hermione and Ron are engaged, and have been for four years.  
> (Past Ginny/Harry mentioned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Hogwarts Timeline:  
> First Year: 2000-2001  
> Second Year: 2001-2002  
> Third Year: 2002-2003  
> Fourth Year: 2003-2004  
> Fifth Year: 2004-2005  
> Sixth Year: 2005-2006  
> Seventh Year: 2006-2007
> 
> This story is set ten years after 7th year (aka the Final Battle).

After the war, Ronald Weasley lived a quiet life. He lived and worked on a farm in the hills above Hogsmeade Village. The farm was owned by his best friend, Harry, but Ron's name was also on the paperwork. Ginny lived there off and on as well, when she wasn't touring with the Potter Players or involved in a Quidditch game through the Holyhead Harpies.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was their most major client - buying up all their pumpkins every October and a large variety of produce every month. Ron took care of all the crops - planting, harvesting, rotating, spraying for bugs and placing down charms against certain creatures, and that kind of thing. What they grew was entirely up to Ron. Harry did the books, kept them afloat, managed the contracts with various Hogsmeade business and even the families who bought their goods.

It was a huge amount of work, but Ron felt it was valuable. It was an all-consuming job, leaving him with very little time to socialize -- though he and Hermione had been engaged to be married for four years. Hermione worked at Hogwarts -- Professor Granger -- as the Transfiguration teacher. She'd taken over for Headmistress McGonagall two years earlier.

Ron packed up the last load of vegetables into the back of his pickup truck and then turned and walked into the house. It was a large house - four stories, three master-suites, five additional bedrooms, three additional bathrooms, a small library, two parlours, a dining room and a spacious kitchen. Harry had helped design and build it, after the war, but he'd realized after only a few months that he hadn't wanted to live there alone.

At the time, Ginny and Harry had been engaged, but they'd both realized, upon moving in together, that they made better friends. Shortly after their breakup, Ginny had taken the reserve-Seeker position with the Harpies and moved all of her things into the third-floor suite (bedroom, sitting room, bathroom). Harry continued to live in the master-suite on the first floor. When he'd been invited to live with them as well, Ron had taken the suite of rooms on the second floor.

The ground floor contained the kitchen, dining room, two parlours, a mud-room off of the kitchen, a guest bedroom and bathroom. The library was on the first floor, opposite Harry's suite. There were other rooms scattered across the second and third floors (four guest rooms and two bathrooms), and the first floor was always off-limits to any guests Ron or Ginny had over -- including Hermione and all of their other friends. There was also an underground cellar a stone's throw from the house, which was set up as a potions lab.

The acres of land were converted into crop fields, but there was also a large barn and stables for both horses and cows, as well as a large chicken coop.

Ron waved his wand at his shoes, cleaning debris, dust, mud and muck from them, before heading inside. In the mud-room, he took off his work gloves and apron and set them aside.

In the kitchen, Harry sat at the table reading the morning's paper and Winky stood on a step-stool at the stove, stirring something in a big pot.

"Smells good in here," Ron commented.

Harry nodded and held up his cup. "Time for a cup of tea?" he asked.

Ron shook his head. "I've got to get into town. I was due an hour ago, Harry."

"Well, you were waiting for Gin," Harry explained.

"Yeah. I can't wait any longer. If she shows up while I'm out...don't tell her anything, yet. I really want to talk to her about it myself," Ron said.

Harry nodded and then looked at Winky. "You've the list, Winks?"

Winky, the House-Elf, nodded and gave a little squeak. "Winky can be getting the things, though, Master Harry."

"I know, but it'll be easier for everyone if Ron does it," Harry supplied.

Winky sighed, but handed Ron the list anyway. 

Ron nodded at her. "Thank you," he said before he left again.

************************************

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers!  
> I'm going on a short vacation, I'll be back on Tuesday (4/11/17). So, I won't be updating any of my works until at least Wednesday. This is the start of a new fiction, but the updates will be few and far in between as I am working on finishing 3 others as well. Thanks!


End file.
